A War between Light and Dark
by GinellaEvans
Summary: When they appeared in the Enchanted Forest because of the hat, no one thought that after this "visit", a fight was waiting for them: A war between light and dark that would make emerge things that they wouldn't believe possible and wouldn't end really good. Or could they change that? (Warning: some characters will be OOC)
1. 1- Not all is what it seems to be

*This fic begins after 2x05 but it has inspirations and parts of the remaining episodes. You are warned. In case that some character is more OC than the original one in himself, I will warn - or at least I will try to warn LoL-. Enjoy!*

Not all is what it seems to be

They glanced up to look the large plant that reached to where the clouds were. There was no way they could raise that plant in only a day, they were going to need provisions so Mulan and Snow White went away together to hunt and pick food whereas Emma and Aurora remained along with Hook, that didn't do more than smile as if the fact to be in that situation, was the most amused in the world.

When Mulan and Snow returned with the food that they put save in some bags, the get up of the ground and went to the plant carrying Hook with them, who complained a little and called them beasts but Emma threatened him saying that she was going to be 'a beast' if he didn't shut up.

A few minutes later, they reached the plant.

"Okay, how can we get there?" Emma asked seeing that the plant had the branches in the higher parts.

"Climbing, maybe?" said Hook with a certain irony. "Not complaining, but I am going to need my hook to climb".

They looked each other and sighed. Mulan went to untie him with resignation and returned him the hook not before glancing her mates.

"Just one movement and I stab you in your private parts" Emma threatened.

Hook raised the hand in peace signal and went to climb, so the others took the things, put them in their backs and started to climb. Hook first, followed by Emma and Snow and Aurora and Mulan.

They knew that climb was going to be a long way, not saying that they will have to stop in some branch where they could rest. Excepting Aurora –who was rather worried–, no one trusted in the pirate tough Emma had take over of threatened him well and furthermore, they didn't know what could be up there.

When practically the sun was going dark opening way to the night, they stopped in a branch and sat there. Immediately Emma caught the ropes that she had been carried in her pocket and tied Hook again, who sucked his teeth and rolled eyes against of being tied all the night but he didn't say a word.

Once everyone had dinner, Mulan asked to be the first on keep watch and Emma said she would do the second watch.

In the moment that the first sunbeam came out, Emma woke up everybody. Eating a bit, they got going again untying Hook over again.

After a long time up and many sighs of tiredness, they finally arrived at the end of the plant with the light of midday and they jumped onto the lawn.

"Well, where we have to go?" Snow asked.

"If we follow over there," Hook said pointing to the right as he could, because he was tied again "We could get to the Giant's castle and there, in the treasure room is the compass".

"Good, what are we waiting for?" Mulan said taking Hook in order to make him walk.

The five of them went on the road toward the Giant's castle that from where they were, they could see it in a considerably human size but as they were approaching, they saw promptly that only the door of the castle was at least thousand times more bigger than the five of them.

"What if Cora has already arrived?" Aurora said suddenly. Snow looked her alerted and the four of them looked Hook at the same time.

"I don't think so. We agreed that she would expect me there at the morning" Hook said, raising an eyebrow.

"And she could appear here?" Snow asked.

"I suppose"

"So we need to hurry" Mulan urged taking Hook again that complained a bit and whispered something that no one heard but they didn't care.

Once at the door, Snow took an arrow and tied a rope to it. Everyone stepped aside to let her shoot the arrow to the door lock and miraculously, it snagged.

"Very well, now who climbs?" Mulan asked.

"Ladies, if you allow me, I offered myself" Hook said with excessive gallantry.

"Yes, sure. We are going to let you climb there so you can betray us and sell us to Cora" Emma snorted "You are not going anywhere".

"Why should I betray you if you take me free to that city of yours, Storybrooke?" Hook asked with a smirk "With Cora for sure I would have to wait and she would have complain or something. If I was working with her was because I was interested to go to the town and she wanted that too. But now that you two are here and you looked really bent in going to the town… Well, let's say I changed opinion.

"And who doesn't say that you aren't going to change opinion again?" Snow asked with the arms crossed.

"No one, beauty. I am a pirate if you didn't realize" Hook smirked again "But, you have no choice. I only know how to open that door and I am not going to tell anyone of you, don't take this wrong way.

All snorted and Emma took out of the bag the hook, giving it to Hook with a threatened look. Hook put it on and prepared to climb but Emma grabbed him before and approached at his ear.

"Just one sign of betray and you will be history, Hook" she whispered.

She stepped aside and he started to climb the rope with a sighed.

In a few minutes he reached the lock and got into, letting the four without knowing if he would be back.

"Do you think he would be back?" Aurora asked.

"Well, if he doesn't come back, he will be history" Emma said shaking the head and looking to the lock.

Meanwhile, Hook had managed to get the ground of the Giant's castle helping himself with his hook and decided to seek the yellow dust that Cora said it was to open the door, though being honest; he didn't trust her but everything for his revenge.

Rummaging a bit he found a box that when he opened it, he saw it contained the dusts of every color. He decided to pick a pinch of the dust that Cora had indicated and blew it toward the door but just as he expected, they did nothing. He proved one by one until finally one of beige colored opened the door with a click.

The four women sighed relieved seeing the door being opened and once they were inside, Emma launched herself (?) at Hook.

"May I know what has taken you so long?" she almost screamed.

"It was not easy, believe me" Hook replied.

"Let's go" Mulan said taking Hook again to tie him.

"Come on. I guide you to the castle; I open you the door, and is that how you thank me?" Hook complained, pretty disgusted.

"Call it as you want but… better safe than sorry, pirate" Emma said. Hook just snorted. "Now tell us where the treasure room is so we can catch the compass and return to Storybrooke.

"Over there" said, pointing at his left, resigned.

"Good"

They went there carefully and in silence in order to the alleged giant didn't go to get them.

As they entered in the treasure room, they saw many things that obviously were not compasses. They sighed like it was the worst nightmare.

"And accidentally you don't know in which pile is it, right?" Snow asked.

"I am sorry, dearie but only the giant knows that" Hook asked with a funny look.

Everyone started searching but when one of them took something step on a tile, they heard a sound that looked like bells. They tried to search the compass worried as quickly as possible but the footsteps of someone indicated that the giant has woken up and that he knew that someone was there.

"Who is there?"

"Oh, this is good. Now we have a giant that will want to kill us" Hook snarked.

"Maybe we can talk with him" Emma suggested.

"Sure he wants to talk since we entered in his house without knocking the door" Snow snorted.

"Who are you?" asked a voice. They reached their heads to see the giant "How you entered here?"

"The door was a bit open; we only came to search something we need to go back to our home" tried Emma to say the first thing that come to her head.

"There is nothing here that you can use, go away" said the giant with anger.

"We are searching a compass" Emma said not listening to the giant "We came from afar to catch what we need.

"I am not going to help a couple of humans. Go away before I decided to kill you all!" he shouted.

"We should take his advice" Hook said ready to turn around.

"Don't move" Emma advised "We really need that compass. I beg you, I want to see my son again"

"You have family in that world you want to go back?" the giant asked curiously.

"Yes"

"I had a family a long time ago. I know what that is. But what I win if I help you?" he asked.

"You want something?" Snow asked.

"A new home. A place where they don't bother me or chase me" the giant said embarrassed.

"Anybody of our land will hurt you there, I promise" Snow said "Now please, could you give us the compass? Is something we need to go back".

"Ok" the giant got near to a pile and took out of it a compass "Take it"

"Thank you really much, ehm…" Aurora said

"Norp"

"Norp, thank you" Aurora smiled "I am Princess Aurora. They are Mulan, Snow White, Emma and Hook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"There is no time, dearies. Cora will appear here and we leave this without her seeing us or well, that she see us and remained without compass and dead here" Hook smiled with irony.

"He is right" Mulan said "We can left here without nobody seeing us?"

There is a shortcut to the plant a bit longer and complicated but nobody will see us there" Norp answered "Follow me"

The giant went to the exit of the room and guide them for some halls until arrive another door that he opened. There, they saw that lead outside. Once out, he closed the door and pointed to a path where there were a lot of trees and many undergrowth.

"Just curiosity, how girls like you end by the side of a guy like him?" Norp asked pointing Hook.

"Oh, he is not with us. At least, not voluntarily" Emma clarified taking Hook's chains "See? Let's say is our prisoner"

Suddenly, they heard a cry of anger.

"Cora" Snow whispered.

"Come on!" Mulan urged

They got going quickly, entering in the forest. They were for a long time going as quick as possible and they managed to down though it was night and they didn't eat anything for hours. But down, they found a nasty surprise.

"Going somewhere?"

**&&& Hi, how are you? Thanks for reading this, hope you like it ^^ **

**Well, I would like to say english is not my first language but I wanted to try this, so please if there is a grammatic mistake or something like that, you can tell me ;) I want to learn more english!**

**Okay, this was the first chapter so I hope everyone enjoy. The story starts since 2x05 but I take things of the rest of chapters too! Anyway, I hope everyone like it :D See you soon &&&**


	2. 2- Back to Storybrooke?

*** In Italic, the past ***

**Back to Storybrooke?**

Was ironic that when they were up, they had talked about the possibility that Cora had appeared there with the help of magic but when they had gone with the giant ready to go down by the plant with the compass in their hands and without any type of magic, they hadn't thought about that possibility. And there was Cora, waiting down with an ironic smile.

"Going somewhere?"

"Cora!" Snow gasped "It is not… possible!"

"I know magic" Cora laughed and turned to Hook "It is good to see you tied, Captain Hook. I can see that the mission I command you goes really well. At the end, someone has to do everything alone"

"I am glad to see you too, Cora" the Captain smiled a bit.

"Well, you know why I am here. Give me the compass" she opened her hand to them.

"No!" Emma jumped before someone answered her "We need it to return! To Storybrooke!"

"Something in common. Give me the compass"

"I don't know what you pretend Cora, but we aren't going to give you the compass. Any purpose that you propose, it won't be any good" Snow said puckering (?) her lips.

"I just want to meet with my daughter" she shrugged with a smile.

"We are not going to give it to you, we don't trust in you" Mulan said.

"It's a pity, I wanted to do this the easy way. It will have to be the hard way" she said, angry.

She suddenly disappeared in a smoke and everyone started to spin in confusion. And by surprise, Aurora screamed. Cora had grabbed her from behind.

Mulan immediately took out her sword and Snow put out an arrow but Cora pressed Aurora stronger.

"Now, unless you want to end without your princess, give me the compass".

They put the weapons down a bit and the three look at each other to then look Aurora.

"We shouldn't give it to her" Emma said quickly.

"I have sworn protect Aurora and I will keep the promise" Mulan replied "We should give it".

"There is always another way" Snow wanted to believe.

"With all the respect ladies, Cora is the one that has the princess and she could rip out her heart" Hook warned "So, unless you want to kill your friend Aurora, to which I will not oppose, you should take Cora's advice.

Emma snorted but Snow showed doubts lowering more the bow with the arrow.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, Hook's right" Snow sighed.

Emma was about to reply but Mulan talked first.

"Let Aurora go and we will give you the compass"

"What?" Emma said, but they ignore her comment.

"How can I trust in you?" Cora asked.

"I give you my word"

Cora looked at the princess that was doing an effort to loose herself and sighed, releasing Aurora reluctantly. Mulan hugged her and nodded toward Snow. She got near to Cora and took out the compass. For a moment, she let it hanging in her hand but she finally handed to Cora and retired herself.

"Thank you" and she disappeared.

Snow and Mulan sighed resigned and asked Aurora how she was. They sighed relieved when they heard she was fine and they sat in the ground, bereaved by the loss of the compass, the only way they had to return to Storybrooke.

"I am going to search firewood" Emma said suddenly.

She left the group so she could think while she was searching branches. Partly, she didn't like that they had given the compass to Cora and on the other hand she understood it but she couldn't avoid thinking of Henry. She took the necessary to do a little bonfire so they could eat the meat that Mulan and Snow have brought.

When she returned, everyone turned to see that she was back and she saw that all but Hook, who was very entertained with his own things, sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're back" Snow said "I worried about you, Hook had said to us that you were gone for firewood; I didn't know whether to believe him.

"I am certain that I have warned you" Emma replied and dropped the firewood "Well, I don't know you but I'm hungry. Can we eat something?"

They nodded and Snow lit the fire while Mulan drew out meat of one of the bags. Emma thought the meat look really weird but decided not to ask what was, she would just prefer not to know it.

All sat up around the fire and waited until the meat was ready. Once it was, Mulan took some sticks and one by one took a piece of meat and gave it to one of her mates. When they finished, they tried to figure out where Cora would have go. Initially they tried to ask Hook but he said that the only thing he knew is that she needed a place full of magic to do the spell.

"Regina's castle" Snow suddenly said "She did magic there, what a better place than that?"

"Good, let's go to the castle" Emma said, standing up.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go walking; sure we can get there before her" Hook said sarcastic.

"You have a better idea?" asked Mulan, bit interested.

"None of you have magic?" he asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be 'the savior'. That works?"

"Could be" said Aurora "It's worth if we try and he's right. Walking we would never reach her and you won't be able to go home"

_Hope was the word she had pronounced before leaving the room of the princes. She knew it was very hard in that situation to have faith or hope but they needed to have them and she had faith. Ready to go to see how was going the wardrobe, she flew up with her blue wings but someone stood in her way, particularly a fairy that was wearing a white dress. Immediately, the blue fairy lowered the head to her slightly. _

_"__You didn't tell them, right?" asked the fairy peering her gaze._

_"__No, I did what you ask me My Lady" the blue fairy answered with a reverence "Are you sure that is better they don't know it? It could help a bit if they know that about their baby. It was created with true love, after all". _

_"__They would not remember, it's not worth. Besides, we don't have to scare them; this things lead parents to panic and they don't have to. This will be good for us and everything will come in time" explained the fairy of the white dress "If you excuse me, I have other business to attend". _

_"__My Lady" the blue fairy bent mildly and observed how the other fairy disappeared of her sight. _

"Good, what I do?" Emma asked.

"None of us have done magic before" Snow said "You will know what to do. Just concentrate yourself and close your eyes if that makes you feel better"

"Well, at least tell me how the castle is" she asked.

Snow nodded and after describing it, Emma decided to concentrate in the image. Snow took her hand just in case and the rest started to take the hand of the nearest person. Emma continued to focus and when everyone believed it would not work, they disappeared with a cloud and appeared in front of a door.

"It worked, ha!" Norp laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that" Emma said hallucinating.

"Well, it will be awesome if you use your magic to open the door too" Mulan pointed trying to open the door.

Everyone agreed and Emma touched the door thinking in open it and after a while, shorter that the other, the door opened. They went down the hall to arrive in a large room where they found Cora, who winced.

"How could you get here?" she gasped.

"With magic" Emma said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The portal it's going to open" she pointed the ground and everyone saw a portal that was starting to emerge. Cora smiled, happy.

"But you are not going to pass through it" Snow replied "Not while we are here"

Snow lunged at her but Cora disappeared and appeared behind her, throwing her with only a move. Mulan also launched followed by Norp and Emma. Hook approached Aurora and shook the ropes while the others were trying to fight against Cora. Aurora looked at him suspiciously but she loosed him slowly. Hook made an ominous smirk and he went to the group that was fighting.

Aurora sighed worried but decided to focus in get the compass. Cora didn't have it in her hand therefore it had to be save somewhere and if it was in the room, the search will be worth so she went to the table and began to search the compass while the rest was fighting against Cora trying to get what they want. Aurora believed she would never find the compass but suddenly a sound of metal was heard where everybody was fighting and she saw the compass. She didn't want to get near but she tried to do signs to her mates without Cora's knowledge. It was a bit difficult and when Norp saw her, he tried to catch the compass avoiding Cora all he could. Once it was done, he threw it to Aurora who took the compass and everyone, including Cora, looked to the princess.

"Give me that compass, little princess" Cora threatened.

"No" she denied and all of the persons that had fight approached her pushing Cora who threw Norp in turn. Something fell to the ground of his pocket but he hit her and stayed away from her, going with the group.

"Now!" Snow said and everyone jumped into the portal disappearing of the scene and the portal was closed.

Cora snorted annoyed but took what the giant had dropped without knowing and she made a smirk.

A hand came out of the well and Emma came up with a boost. Outside, she helped Snow and the others to climb.

"Hey, why now are you so tall?" Norp asked.

"We are not tall" Emma tried to hide her laugh with a cough because it was a bit funny "You have become to our height when you pass the portal. We will ask Gold or Regina if it's possible you stayed in your normal size.

"No, it doesn't matter. I am okay like this, really" Norp said with a smile "Thanks"

"Come on; sure everyone is worried about us" Snow said.

"So then… this is Storybrooke?" Aurora asked

"Yes, welcome here" Emma smiled.

But… like everyone knows here, nothing is perfect and someone in the land of the stories was smirking… she had a new transport.

**&&& Hi, how are you? So here again, thanks to the persons (just one for the moment) for reading this ^^ **

**Yeah, I know I am not perfect and I am not english but please... comments? Don't kill me if I said something wrong but you all can tell me my mistakes! I am here to learn so... **

**Favs and etc are also grateful :D**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, you will discover more things reading the next chapters! See you soon &&&**


	3. Advertisment

Hey there! I know I should be posting a new chapter of this story but I am in college in this moment and it's quite difficult to translate the story or to merely write it in english. You know it's not my first language ^^

Anyway, I am not here to tell you the work I have in my life but to tell all of you I have a YouTube account and I made a trailer of this story. The link to the channel can be find in my profile of this page and here I leave to you the link to the trailer, if you want to check. To be honest, it's the first trailer I have made in my life so don't kill me if it's to bad but I think it's good to be the first; could be worst xD

Now that I am here, I thanked the two persons that are following this story. I seriously want to make you know that you are the best. You give this story an opportunity and I can assure you that you will not regret it ;) Thank you so much!

So here, I leave you the link to the trailer. I hope I will submit a new chapter in Christmas holiday. See you soon ^^

Link: watch?v=B-H7bpzQtRY&feature=


	4. 3 - Land of the Queen of Hearts

When they got at the streets of Storybrooke, they first found David, who look at them surprised and then went to hug Snow.

"It's not possible! How could you get here?" David asked after have kissed Snow gently and hugged Emma.

"Cora opened a portal, we could passed through it and we avoid that her could get here" Emma spoke really fast and tired "Where is Henry?"

"He is taking a chocolate with Regina" David asked with a smile "Relax, he is okay with her".

Emma nodded and left the place to go to Granny's.

"Just a question, honey. Who are they?" David asked looking to the rest of the persons that were there in front of him.

"Oh, right. They are princess Aurora, Mulan, the giant Norp who is no longer a giant now and Hook, a pirate" Snow answered, pointed to them "Hook is the only who is not a friend. He hasn't earned that yet"

"But I helped you!" he complained "I guide you, I help you… You are very ungrateful. Even me I have a code. Pirate code, but a code anyway. If you do a favor, is returned in the same way".

"I think he is right" David whispered to Snow "And if he has helped all of you…"

"I know. Is that is never good to trust in a pirate" she interrupted in a whisper "Besides, I think he wants to kill someone or do a revenge. I am sure"

"You will be free of walk if you don't kill anyone" David advised. Hook snorted disgruntled but agreed.

David shook his head and untied the pirate. Hook thanked dryly and asked where he could stay at night. David answered that he in Granny's where rooms and Hook went there once David explained how he could get there.

"I think we will need that too" Aurora said "Is it possible also to eat there?"

David nodded and Mulan, Aurora and Norp decide to go. David hugged Snow gently and decide to joined the new three persons and go to Granny's to see what Emma was doing there.

#################

Cora looked satisfied the magic bean that had fallen from the giant's pocket and immediately dropped it to the ground, where the portal was before. The bean started to open a portal. Once it was opened, she jumped. She suddenly appeared next to some wastelands and she started to walk to find a signboard where she saw the name of Storybrooke. Happier than before, she kept moving on and decided she had to seek a place where she could spend the night. Also, she wanted to see if the giant that they have taken with them was thinking of plant beans in this land so then she could use one to send them where she desired; catch them more easily and shut them up well. She smirked and started walking.

Inside the city was not easy to hide, but she found a home away from the rest of the city and made it invisible so no one bothered her or saw where she was.

A week passed in which she had observed that the giant had been farming magic beans. The giant did not seem to have realized that he had left a magic bean in the Enchanted Forest and he started to plant. Another week passed and the plants were already very high and according to her calculations, were almost ready and she could sent everybody of Storybrooke where she wants using her magic to help: to her kingdom, where she ruled and was on her power. She was wishing to come back and finally had the desired conversation with her daughter.

Despite the fact that she thought that the wait would be eternal because of the nerves, the end of the month came faster that she thought and when she went to see how were the plants, she smirked happy when she realized they were higher and there were a lot of magic beans.

With the smile in the face, she approached the plant and took one of the beans, looking inside. Once she saw three seeds, she disappeared with the bean in her hand and appeared inside her house.

Now she only had to make a plan in order that the people gather together in the same place. Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind and she couldn't avoid smile sardonically. Immediately, she put her plan in motion.

When Emma finally got dressed, she went out to go to work and found in the ground a paper that almost set foot because of the hurry.

_'__We have to talk about Cora. Go with Henry to Granny's at 12'_

Emma frowned a bit. For a second, she found weird that there was no sign or something and on the other hand... She didn't know what to think. It was absolutely awkward but there was no time for calling to everybody of the city and neither she had all the number phones, so she stopped thinking in that. Saying to Henry that it was time to take the bus, they went out together.

Once Henry took the bus, she went to work. After a long morning, she realized that was half past eleven, so she put everything in order and took her red leather jacket, nervous. She didn't took the car and went walking until Granny's, while she texted Mary Margaret –or should she called her Snow? Or mum?– telling her to take Henry to the meeting.

A long time passed until her mother appeared with all the children of the school following her and everyone enter to the restaurant.

"Well, we are already here to talk about Cora, although the person that has left the note could have written the name" Emma said once everyone was inside.

Everyone started to give her the right and Emma frowned.

"Wait a second" she demanded silence "Everybody has received a note? Who has sent it then?" everyone started to say 'it wasn't me' and Emma suspected "If it was any of us, who was?" she asked.

"It was me" said a voice that came of the door. Everyone turned around to find there Cora. The surprise in all didn't wait.

"How did you get here?" Snow asked surprised.

"Through a magic bean that your giant left without knowing it. And now, if you don't mind, we are going to travel and I hope that everyone will like it. Is a delightful land" she said sarcastically.

"You cannot took us anywhere. Not without…" Henry started to speak.

"Not without this, you mean?" Cora interrupted him pulling out the bean from her pocket "It looks like I am going to do it. Everyone that were from the other land, will come back from where they left. No matter how far are they. And you that are close, no matter if you run, you can't escape.

And dropped the bean to the ground. The portal started to open and everyone put their hands in first thing they saw but nothing could avoid the falling that started, absorbing by force. Cora stood were she was thanks to her magic and Regina had done practically the same restraining Henry that had released from a column because of the portal.

"Don't you see it, my daughter?" Cora smirked "Love is weakness. You have the possibility of choosing power instead of love".

"Don't let me go, mum please" Henry said with tears in his eyes "I know that you can be better".

"I am not going to let him go" Regina denied.

"As you want" she said furious and moving only her arm, she made Regina to drop the hand and they fall to the portal followed by a lot of more persons that Cora forced to leave Storybrooke until no one was there and then she passed.

When David raised the head, the first he saw were big red mushrooms and an animal that look like a dragon-fly but then he saw it closer and didn't know what it was. Suddenly, he saw tiles full of polka dots and he jumped from the floor. They weren't in Storybrooke. He didn't know where they were but it wasn't the Enchanted Forest and looked around.

When Cora appeared, he pulled out his sword while the rest started to get up, confused. Cora snorted and threw him away from her. Instantly, the rest started to going after her but suddenly a red army appeared and they had to defend themselves.

However, before they could fight more, everyone disappeared from there and appeared in other part.

"What the hell?!" David screamed looking around.

"I used my magic to get us out of there" Regina said to him "They could have caught us and we can't take that risk. Let's move.

"To where?" Emma asked desperately "Someone knows this land, by any chance?"

"Me. We are in Wonderland" Jefferson said with a sigh of resignation "Come on, we will be safer in other zone. Hopefully, we can find a friend".

Emma raised an eyebrow and, since everyone was starting to follow him, decided not to stay behind taking the hand of Henry.

"Are you okay" Emma asked him.

"I am fine. Hallucinating, but fine" Henry smiled.

Emma couldn't avoid a smile. He was so innocent and adorable. She hoped that this wouldn't last long so they could be happy or at least, live properly.

They walked for a long time until they reached a bifurcation in which a purple smoke started to shape a cat really weird.

"Hello, Mad Hatter" he greeted with a big smile "It's been a long time since you left. And you bring company…

"Where is Alice?" Jefferson asked, just ignoring him or pretending to ignore him.

"According to her, to bring food. In my opinion, she's going to get killed" he nodded with a sad face although everybody saw he really didn't care.

"Thank you" he said at that

"You're welcome! But if you stay with that girl more time, you will lose more than your head" he laughed cruelly.

Jefferson walked away of him and went to the right way. Everybody sighed and followed the hatter until they saw a strange house, where Jefferson knocked a couple times like he was putting a password or something alike. When the door was opened, everyone raised an eyebrow a little when they saw a hare.

"Hatter?" the hare said, what make a few of them jumped in surprise "My friend! I am glad to see you!"

He hugged him. Jefferson return the gesture slowly.

"Can we pass?" he asked.

David was going to say that it was impossible that everyone would enter in that house but when someone forced him, he saw that he was wrong. It was an enchanted house, because it look little from outside but in fact it was big. All there were a bit shy and once they were inside, the hare closed the door.

"Alice already left" the hare said to Jefferson.

"I know. Cheshire told me. I hope she'll be careful".

"That cat spirit or whatever it is… I hate him with all my heart. How can he be so cold? He never helps, he is always saying phrases without sense… He is completely insane. I mean… I am maybe mad but that doesn't mean I have no heart" the hare said with fury.

Just in that moment, the sound of the door was heard with similar hits to the ones Jefferson did before and the hare ran to open.

"Alice!" said when he saw the girl that in a second was inside, with a basket in her hand "You are not going to guess who is here"

"No. Who…

But she didn't end the sentence when she saw Jefferson and the rest of the people. Jefferson smiled a little forced, but happy when he see her.

"Hello Alice"

"Jefferson" she said surprised and went to give him, happy, a hug. Jefferson also give her back with a happy smile "I thought you were dead or who knows where. What happened to you? Who are they?"

Jefferson took Alice's hands and make her sit in a chair. Everybody tried to explain everything they went through in those 28 years, a bit summed up but Alice listened with patience until they stopped finishing. With that, she got up to cook the food she got and everyone sat where they want (because every time someone had no chair, one appeared from nowhere. They received well in their stomachs the food when Alice brought it to the table.

"We need a way to get out of here, Alice" Regina said suddenly with a look "And the hat of our friend is a bit damaged. Is there anywhere of getting out of here?"

"Yeah" she responded serious "But it won't be easy getting there. Especially if all the army and the queen herself are looking for you. But I think I can arrange it"

**&&& Yes, I know is not Christmas and is January but... exams (I have five in this week -that here in Spain is called the White week (I would have call it horrible week xD) **

**Cora is back again! And I brought Alice and Wonderland characters hahaha I must say that I have never seen the spin-off so I don't know if is different or not but probably will not be the same. Don't know why but when I think of Alice, I imagine the actress of the film directed by Tim Burton, I only remember her name ^^'**

**Anyway, hope you three like it (now we are three, such a family!) and leave a review with your thoughts or mistakes... Anything you want to say, I would be glad of replying you! See you :) And obviously, Happy New Year hahaha &&&**


	5. 4- Back at the Enchanted Forest

Obviously everyone asked her how she could help them. She answered that she was going to need someone to distract Cora. They would go to the court and the person had to be a "friend" of Alice. In that way, the "friend" would be playing a role alone while Jefferson would be guiding the rest to the labyrinth. From there, she would guide them and lead them to the place.

"What about the person that is talking with Cora?" Emma asked

"Must stay here a bit more" Alice answered "But could join the rest almost immediately. Well, who is the volunteer? Cannot be someone that knows too much, so think again"

"That is great because by face, she know everyone here in this room" Snow replied.

"What Alice was trying to say is that she can't know your personality, the things that are inside each one of you" Jefferson snarked.

"Easy, Emma" everyone said at the same time.

"What?" she replied astonished.

"If she does not agree, you will have to think in other person" Alice warned

Everybody look at the same time to Emma that was totally hesitating and she sighed.

"You are making me feel horrible and that doesn't help me" Emma said.

"We are so sorry Emma. We wish to get out of here the sooner in order to not be in danger or at least not much" David said to her "We don't want to pressure you. You can choose whatever you believe convenient"

Emma bit her lip a bit. She looked from one side to the other trying to figure out if there was other possibility but nothing came up at that instant and they needed a plan promptly.

"What do I have to do?" she finally said, something that relieved everyone.

"Come" Alice pointed.

Emma followed Alice to a room and once inside, she closed the door and searched something in a wardrobe. Once she found it, she smiled and took out a red and black dress. Emma pouted seeing that she had to wear that dress but did not flinch and started to change clothes. When she finished, Alice forced Emma to sit in a chair and picked up her hair in a bun in order to hide it then in a wig of black hair. Later, she put her makeup and when they finished, they went out of the room.

"Wow…" David said while the others admired Emma "You are… incredible"

"Thanks"

"Come on, there's no time. Jefferson, take them to the labyrinth way. Emma, come with me. Oh, and an advice: try to be nice with Cora even if you don't like her" Alice spoke.

Emma nodded and both went out. Jefferson on the other hand, urged everyone to leave the house and follow him.

For long, they continued a path that seemed eternal but after a while they slowly saw appear a big labyrinth.

"How the hell Alice came out of there? Or well, how she ended here?" Henry asked looking the labyrinth like it was a demon trap.

"It's a long story" Jefferson said.

_She ran as she had never run in her life. Someone was screaming her name, but she didn't care. She want to run away from them. They couldn't do this to her. It was inhuman. It was cruel._

_Tears filled her eyes and she washed them away with her hand._

_Suddenly, she fell and screamed, afraid. When she landed in the ground, she saw that she had fallen of a hole of a tree and was about to get out so she would follow running but she heard voices and decided to go further. She was surprised when she saw a strange door, but she opened it and went in. She was astonished of what she was seeing. It was a big labyrinth and it was huge. _

_She could not risk that they had followed her here so she entered into a path and started to walk. _

_She walked for quite a long time and when she thought that she was lost, she heard voices and the first thing that came into her head was jumped on the hedges. The branches pricked her in the arms and pierced the skin a bit letting fall little drops of blood but she did not complain at no time, afraid of calling attention. Suddenly, without realizing, she appeared in other way where she could see the exit. She got out of there and found a floor full of polka dots. And she smiled. _

Cora observed Emma slowly through her mask. Emma gulped a bit nervous because it could be possible that she would recognize her face a bit.

"Welcome to Wonderland, friend of Alice" Cora said retiring her mask "As for you, Alice, I will return you your friend in half an hour. You can go for a walk".

Alice bowed a little and said goodbye to Emma with the head. Emma saw her "friend" getting out and sighed.

"Your name, dear?"

"Amelia, Amelia Dreamer" Emma answered what Alice had told her to say. She knew that she was a good liar, though she did not like it so much.

"You can stay the time you desire, Amelia. Although you should choose better your friendships but well…" Cora smiled and Emma copied her, a bit forced.

####################

Meanwhile Alice had headed to the labyrinth and arrived where the group was. Jefferson greeted her with a small smile and she went there.

"Good, follow me this way" she guided them to a path in which were increasing the number of hedges with thorns. Suddenly she stopped in front of one.

"Is it something wrong?" Mulan asked.

Alice shook her head and pushed a bit the first branches of the hedge and with an indication, she passed. Everyone pulled a face at the same time; the first in entered was Jefferson and the rest followed him, trying not to scream of pain when they noticed the thorns hurting the skin.

"Don't scream and above all, try not to move too much" Alice advised in a whisper "If you do it, you will only stuck them more and the animals of the queen will noticed us. This is hers, don't forget it".

Everybody nodded and sighed when they came out of there at last.

"Well, and instead of guiding us for this deadly way, couldn't you just guide us for the easy one?" Rumplestiltskin pointed out to a way which lead to the labyrinth.

"It would be more dangerous, longer and we could get lost. This is a labyrinth" Jefferson said before Alice could say a word.

Alice nodded to that and guided them to a way that was in front of them. When they arrived to the end, they saw next to them a door that was from a tree and they observed it suspiciously.

"This is your pass. This leads to a hollow's tree. Don't worry, you could get to the Enchanted Forest without problems" Alice reassured when she saw their worry faces "I will stay here to make Emma pass later".

"Thank you so much, you are very kind" Henry said sincerely.

"Thank me later when you are safe and sound" she replied.

Everyone hurried to enter through the door until only David was left, that asked Alice to look after Emma and she promised it to him.

The door closed by itself and Alice turned again, returned from where she had come to go to Cora's palace and pick up Emma.

As she had expected — or at least, prayed for it—, Emma was waiting outside, bored, and she walked toward her. She looked at her expectantly and Alice nodded at her unspoken question: if everything had gone well. Emma sighed relieved and followed her new friend to the hare's house. The hare, when he saw that they were save, he went running to hug them both.

"When will I go with them?" Emma asked once she was free of the hare.

"Tomorrow at the morning you will be with them, don't worry," Alice said "but is better that not today. We'll only make her suspect and she is still searching your friends here probably and she will take her time to do that, she cannot use magic here, even if it is her territory. Here we have a different kind of magic and it's not the one she uses.

"Be honest, how long do you think we can keep running away from her?" Emma asked her worried.

"Sincerely? Not much, to be honest".

Emma sighed. This was going to be difficult.

The next day, both were way to the door, doing the same route that the others did yesterday. They went through the thorns and Alice guided Emma to the door that the others had passed to end in the Enchanted Forest. At first, Alice said that she would stay there because she didn't want to go back to that forest but Emma told her that there she will be exposed, in danger and that she probably will end dead while in the forest with them she will have at least persons that could look after her just in case.

"Okay, I'll go with you" she had accepted at last.

Emma smirked and opened the door, inviting Alice to follow her. Alice sighed and passed with her before she would change of opinion. Both went up to the hollow and climb to it. Emma smiled when she saw tents near the hollow and knew, just for instinct, that weren't enemies and when she saw her mother from where she was, she knew she was right.

Cora hit the table really hard when she heard what her guards were telling her. Was it so difficult to everyone find so many people in just a land? Or was it that they were stupid?

Moodily, she got near a fountain and stirred the water. When an image of a man appeared, she sighed.

"Rasputin, what are you doing there?" Cora asked confused "Where's Jafar?"

"He left a moment to talk with his 'little monsters'" he answered smiling with the few teeth he had "I attend you today, your great majesty"

"Good for me" she rolled her eyes "Listen, I think that the ones I brought here are no longer in my kingdom and I need you to check the Enchanted Forest"

"In the Enchanted Forest!" Rasputin laughed "You are out of your mind, madam! It's bigger than your enchanted realm!"

"I am not crazy" she said trying to keep her patience "If they had left from here, they can only be in the Northeastern realm"

"If you say so… We will hunt them, don't worry. They will be our dinner, or at least mine!" he laughed.

Cora chugged and took out the image from the fountain. She summoned her guards and she told them that if they didn't find this 'hicks', she would cut them the head. Immediately, everyone left her palace and she sat down in her throne, with a tired face.

"Bring me something to eat" she ordered.

############################

Alice and Emma walked to the camp and when Emma saw David and Snow, she ran to them and hugged them.

"I am glad to know that you are okay" Emma sighed relieved, hugging now Henry.

"We are too. We are so happy to know that both of you are good and alive" Snow commented smiling "Come on, this way. You will need to eat something".

Emma nodded just to not refuse the invitation though she didn't really want to eat and Alice simply followed them.

While Snow served the food, they thought they saw pass a strange shape that reflected through the cloth of the tent and David got out but came back drooping his shoulders, showing that there was nothing outside.

And suddenly, someone screamed.


	6. 5- Damn the past damn the enemies

When the four got out of the tent, they saw Belle running to them, absolutely scared, and Rumple fighting against… whatever it was that being because it looked like a figure of white smoke that had in its neck a chain for collar and a spare in a hand.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked surprised.

"I have no idea" said David and pointed at the sky "but there are more coming. I am going to see if Rumple tells me what they are. Try to put everyone save. Specially the children"

David went to where Rumpelstiltskin was, Snow took her bow and arrows and Emma took Henry with her to put him out of there, without knowing very well where he would be protected.

"Emma! I think that I know where the children could be protected!" Belle appeared at her side with more children "Go that way with them, I will reach you in a few minutes"

Emma nodded and saw Belle running to Rumple, with make her raise an eyebrow but decided to follow the path that she had pointed with the children.

Belle got near Rumple and whispered something in his ear that no one could hear but that they understood —almost— when they saw that he took off some keys and gave them to Belle, who ran to where Emma was going. Immediately she encountered them and started walking to a castle that only Henry and obviously Belle recognized.

"What are we doing here? Why are going to mister Gold's castle?" Henry asked.

"Because is the safer place that is here very close. I just discovered seeing that houses" Belle said pointing some houses far from them "We are in the northeast"

"So, to go to the North kingdom…"

"It would take days; we can't use magic every time. We would end exhausted and if we have to fight, we need our energy" Belle opened the bolt with the key and they passed inside. She closed the door once they were there "Listen, stay here and don't touch anything, please. I am going to try that the others got here save and sound so we can shelter. They are in disadvantage so they don't have many possibilities. I will be back as soon as possible"

Belle closed the door. Emma let her shoulders dropped and walked through the room looking everything and avoided to touch the things since Henry reminded her that Belle had asked not to touch the things. Anyway, Emma kept looking everything around her.

Belle in the meantime went where everyone was fighting. She saw that Cora's army was united with the white beings and with… an older person with a jar in his hand and laughing like a lunatic?

"Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed "Go back to the castle, come on!"

"I am not going without all of you! You are only going to get kill!" she screamed back, very worried "Please, make some smoke so everyone can escape to your castle and shelter!"

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled and Belle sighed with her eyes still looking at him.

"Alright, we will do it like that but just because I need them for the moment" he gave up and she smiled.

Rumpelstiltskin started to make a lot of smoke with his free hand and no one could see nothing. When the smoke disappeared, everybody that was with him were in his castle.

"It was time!" David sighed relieved "Now, anyone could explain what were that beings?"

"They are white demons, known in the earth of Emma as souls. They are the souls that had been corrupted to the point on turning them bad and with the will submitted to the owner" Rumple explained "They belong to Rasputin"

"Rasputin, seriously?!" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Just if you haven't notice, Miss Swan, it's also a character that you have seen in history" he said "He's very dangerous because he has these demons, so you have to be careful with him" Rumple went to the doors and casted a spell on them "We will be more protected" he explained.

Suddenly, they heard a noise upstairs and looked each other. Rumple put a finger on his lips to indicate silence and went up without making any noise. Everyone kept their breaths and some followed him, including Belle.

Rumple looked everything, from the roof to the floor, trying to search what had caused the noise. Immediately a sword came out of a corner near Rumple, making Belle jumped.

"Who are you and what are you doing…" the person talking came out of the corner but stop talking the moment he saw Rumpelstiltskin "Dad?"

"Bae?" he asked as surprised as the other "What are you doing here? I thought you were in a land without magic!

"I was but suddenly a hole appeared and brought me to the Enchanted Forest, near a tree that had a hole. I couldn't run" he explained.

"Oh, of course! Cora said that the bean would take all to the Enchanted Forest, not just us that were in front and near the bean but also those that belong here, even if they were far from where we were" Rumple remembered "Well... she did me a favor…"

"Neal?" Emma asked suddenly, trying to reach where they were, since she couldn't see very well with all the people looking.

"Emma?" he said more surprised than before.

"Do you know each other?" Rumple asked "Wait, does she have call you Neal?"

"It's a long story…"

"Wait, why do you know him?" Emma asked to Rumple.

"He is my son" he said as if it was obvious.

"What?! And you didn't tell me anything?" she shouted.

"Hey! For the record, you didn't know a thing about them before. What did you want me to say?" Neal defended himself "Like 'Hello, I am Neal or Bae, my father is the dark one in a story land where magic exists and I came here thanks to a magic bean'" Emma sighed but she gave him the reason "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"It's also a long story…"

"Mum, what's going on here?" Henry interrupted and came near Emma "Who is this?"

"You have a son? Who is the father?" Neal asked

"Ahm... This is so uncomfortable..." she said.

Everyone now was looking from Neal to Emma and Henry, a bit interested.

"I'll be glad to hear an explanation of all this, Miss Swan" Rumple intervened.

"Well… the thing is that Neal and I were a couple a long time ago, before I knew and went to Storybrooke. He was the only person I stay with… you know what I mean" Emma explained, red.

"I am a father?" Neal was able to say, looking Henry.

"He is my father?" Henry was euphoric.

"Okay! Let's go to the sitting room and sit down. Everyone, including me, needs a chair right now, I think" Rumple said.

Everybody went down stairs and Belle lead them to the sitting room, since she already knew where it was.

"We just came from Storybrooke, a place without magic…" Belle started to explain Neal.

"I already knew where you were, August told me two weeks ago… long story that one" he interrupted Belle kindly.

"Well… so we are a big family" Snow decided to say.

"Yeah… We met in the city where I was living and decided to work together. We had a relationship until… he betrayed me" Emma sighed.

"I had to do it. August said that you had to save the city and that was the only way!" Neal tried to say but Emma didn't listen to him "Oh, come on… It happened long time ago! Can't you still not forgive me?"

Emma fell in silence and Neal sighed, as if talking to her was impossible.

"We will talk about this later, we are running from a witch and a crazy-known wizard. Now is not the time" Rumple said.

"I thought that it was people who run from you, not the other way round" Neal raised his eyebrows.

"There is a lot of recent events that you have not seen, Bae" he explained "Also, it will not be good to confront Cora if she still has a friend that I hate very much"

"And who is this one you hate?"

"Someone you will prefer not to know" Rumple answered and then glanced at the Blue Fairy and smiled "Although some maybe have known her…"

"Well, it's better if we are prepared. We have to go to you castle, Snow White" Regina said, interrupting "It's safer and it will be easy to build it again"

"Then let's make a plan" David said and Snow nodded.

"I maybe have a transport for everyone, if we are in the northeast. And if our friend the giant still have one bean, we could go to a safer place" Hook whispered.

"I still have a few beans" Norp commented.

"Great!" he smiled in a reply.

#######################

Cora hit the table with fury.

"It's so difficult to kill a few persons? It's so difficult, Rasputin?" Cora asked, angry.

"Forgive me, my queen. I thought it would be simpler. I underestimate them… plus, Rumpelstiltskin was with them" Rasputin said bowing to her "You didn't mention it…"

"You should have known that Rumpelstiltskin was in that ridiculous land" she emphasized and sighed turning to Jafar, who was now there "I would send both of you and my army and I will go with you too. They would go out one day; they cannot be all the time in the castle. Don't fail me. Any of you"

"I will never fail you, Cora. You know that" Jafar said smiling openly.

"I hope so. Let's go. We all know what we have to do"

##############################

Two hours had passed and they already had a plan to proceed and be safer. Everyone had a job to do and divided in groups, depending in what they were better.

There was a group led by Emma with Neal, Hook, Jefferson, Alice, Aurora, Belle and the children that will go running to the port to take a ship for the transport and prepare everything.

The other group was led by Regina and Rumple with David, Snow, Mulan and the rest that would fight if Rasputin and the others appear, which according to Rumple it will happen.

Everyone was ready and went outside, opening the doors and preparing themselves.

"Okay, stay calm and open your eyes. I am sure we will have company very soon" Regina said and then kneeled to stay at the same high than Henry "Be careful, okay? And listen to Emma. I know you don't normally listen to me but I ask you this time to do it".

"Okay" he said and let her kiss him in the cheek "Be careful you too"

Regina smiled slightly and got up. She nodded and Emma started to walk to the forest followed by the ones that were going with her to 'borrow' a ship. Henry got near her and took her hand.

The other group watched them until they couldn't see them anymore because of the forest and leaves.

"We should get ready. Cora is coming with them too" Rumple said "I will take care of Rasputin. Regina, I suggest you to fight with your mother, even if you prefer not to. The others, go against Cora's army and whatever it may come"

Everyone nodded.

**&&& I am so so sorry that I am taking this long to create this story but I have been very busy. I am having a lot of work at the university and I had also to watch some chapters of this show again because I forgot a lot. So, just saying this is only a OUAT fic which means that I didn't even watch the spin off about Wonderland. Also, there are going to be a lot of characters that are not going to be the same and that they will not have the same story than in the show. I just take some ideas here and there. Oh... just to make you know, most of this story will be based from the first to the third season. I may included some characters that maybe appear on the fourth and fifth but the characters will be completely different if I do take them. **

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, I hope you are enjoying the story... And to everyone, thanks for adding the story, thanks for the favorite and thanks for the comments. They really made my day. **

**As always, if you see something wrong you can tell me so I can get better ^^ Have a good day everyone &&&**


End file.
